


mama, please (please stay.)

by mischievousmurmurs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Other, and i needed to rant, and let out some emotion, i'm just not in a good place right now, sadness tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievousmurmurs/pseuds/mischievousmurmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes adrien hears echoing of voices past. </p><p>(mama and papa agreste fight when they think adrien isn't listening and the aftermath of it all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mama, please (please stay.)

Sometimes Adrien hears it again.

The echoing of the quarrels that his parents had in the middle of the night when they thought he was asleep. His mama, Emmeline, saying that Gabriel spent too much time on the office than at home, with her, with Adrien, and Gabriel insisting that it was all for them.

Sometimes they didn’t realize it got too heated and Adrien would wake up in the middle of their arguments, huddled up under his blanket and his pillow over his ears. Eyes tightly shut, heart in his throat and chest aching as he willed it to stop.

_Please, papa. Please, mama.  
Please stop. _

Sometimes he woke up to a pillow that still had wet spots on it. Other times sleep would come earlier and he would wake up to find his mama calling him to wake up for breakfast with her and papa, a smile on her face as if nothing had happened the night before.

The worst times were when he could hear his mama crying. Those nights, he had to pretend he hadn’t heard as his mama came into his room and held him to her chest in a hug. 

Nights like those, Adrien wished it would stop, all stop, no matter what it took. As long as his mama could stop crying and papa wouldn’t be as angry and everyone could just all be happy. 

The days after those, though, papa would be more affectionate than usual. He would call Aunt Nathalie to cancel or postpone all his meetings, and he’d spend the day with mama and him, doing whatever mama wanted.

Days like those were the best, in Adrien’s opinion. He just wished they could have days like that without the nights where papa was angry and mama would cry into his hair and his chest would ache and he felt like he couldn’t breathe without tears coming into his eyes.

He just wished it would all stop.

\-------

It turns out, Adrien was wrong.

The worst time was when his papa shouted and his mama cried and came into his room, and instead of waking up to his mama the next day, he woke up alone. 

The one where he woke up and walked to the office and its’ door was locked and he could hear his papa crying.

The one where he found a piece of paper that smelled like his mama’s perfume and had her writing on it and told him that she was sorry but she couldn’t ‘do this anymore’. 

The worst one was when the horrible night ended, and mama wasn’t there anymore.

Maybe it was adrien’s fault, he thought as he cried and cried. Maybe it was all the nights he prayed that the shouting would end, and mama wouldn’t be quite so sad. Maybe she left because Adrien wasn’t enough for her to want to stay. Maybe they fought so much because of him and weren’t they happy before? He’s seen the photos where mama was happy and papa was happy and both of them were happy and when did papa get so busy and angry and mama so sad? 

And him so alone?

Sometimes the echoes in the silence of the house haunt him. 

Mama, _please._

_(please stay.)_

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> i'm sorry for the character projection but my parents have been quarrelling really badly after almost 10 years of not doing so and i really needed somewhere to let all the emotions all out.
> 
> i'm sorry.


End file.
